Love You Or Love You Not
by Tynka787
Summary: Logan & Rocky, Cece & Gunther seem to be going well. But what happens when Gunther's and Logan's Ex comes back? Uh-Oh, Rocky & Cece have a competition. And are Ty and Tinka going to last their relationship? Well baby Tyler come out soon? & Well Tinka handle the stress that's going to happen soon? Meanwhile Dina & Deuce are trying to figure out if they're going to be parents.


Chapter 1: Just The Beginning

**Mostly Tynka. With Rogan/GeCe/Deucina!**

* * *

**Rocky's P.O.V**

I was laying down on my bed, just relaxing...until I felt my phone vibrate. And of course that woke me up. I opened my eyes and checked my phone...and the text was Logan's..

***Logan's Text***

**Hello baby, good morning ;)**

Ohhh Logan. I swear he is the best boyfriend that I've ever had...well he is my first boyfriend...and my first love. I really love him so much. I actually never did get over him. Like I told Cece, and well she took it bad at first, but then she accept it. Oh! Not to mention that she's going out with Gunther...YES you all heard right! Cece is going out with Gunther, and my brother is going out with Tinka. In fact, those 2 love birds are sooo in love that...they already had SEX! So yes, I'm going to be an aunt soon. Ahhh, just by saying that in my head, I get really excited. Now with Deuce and Dina...they've both been kind of confused, and have been having trouble on figuring out if Dina is pregnant or not. Not even the doctor knows. And that must be tough, I can imagine how Dina feels and how worried Deuce is right now.

Well ANYWAYS! Today Cece and I are going to have a double date. Cece and Gunther and Logan and I.

I actually can't wait for this.

I got up and got up and changed. Then I hear Cece's voice on the living room.

"Wow! Is she here already?" I asked myself and walked out.

When I got to the living room I saw Ty, Tinka, and Cece.

"Ty! Tinka!" I say happily and went to hug them both.

Ty got up and hugged me. Tinka remained seated, but I understand why. So I went and hugged her there.

I turned to Cece. "Hey, you're here early." I say and hugged her.

"I know, I'm really excited for this double date." Cece says.

Ty and Tinka were just smiling.

"So Tinka, how's little Tyler doing." I asked.

Tinka put her hand on her stomach. "He's been doing good, just kicking a lot."

Cece and I nodded.

"Oh that's right. It was suppose to out of there last Sunday huh." Cece says.

"Yeah.." Ty says a little worried.

"Don't worry Ty. Tyler will be okay." Tinka assures him.

"Oh, I'm also worried about you babe." Ty says and grabs her hand.

"What do you mean?" Tinka asked.

"What if when you give birth...you die..." Ty says sad and looked like he was going to cry.

Cece and I got a worried face.

"Oh babe, don't worry. I'm a strong person." Tinka says.

Ty smiles. "I know you are." He says and kisses her.

We heard a knock on the door.

I went and opened it.

"Heyyy!" Deuce says and comes with Dina.

"Hey!" We all say happily.

"Wow Tinka." Dina says. "You look great."

"I know right." Tinka says.

"Man, are you excited for your first kid." Deuce asked Ty.

"Yeah, I am actually." Ty says and puts his arm around Tinka.

He turns to her. "Little Tyler is going to be a playa. Just like his father."

Tinka put a frown. "Ummm...no he's not."

Ty frowned. "Umm...yes he is." Ty says.

"What ever Ty." Tinka says and looks away from him.

We were all looking at them back and forward.

"Guys...are you guys okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Why?" Ty asked.

"Well you 2 seem to be arguing a lot." Cece says.

"Well-" Ty got interrupted.

"We're actually having trouble. Because Ty...kissed this bitch during a party." Tinka says angrily and sadly.

"I was drunk." Ty says.

"Hmph!" Tinka turns away from him again.

"Ty..." I say and face palmed my face.

"What ever." Ty says and gets his arm of Tinka.

We all just had a worried face.

"So where are Gunther and Logan?" Dina asked.

Cece and I got a shocked look.

"Our date!" We both say and ran to our rooms to get ready.

Then I hear Tinka leave out squeal.

I looked at her and so did the rest.

"Are you okay babe?" Ty asked concerned.

"Yeah." Tinka says. "It was just Little Tyler kicking." She says.

I let out a sigh of relief and went to my room.

Hopefully everything with us come out okay...

* * *

**It was short but its just the start.**

**Love you all ^~^**

**~Tynka787**


End file.
